


one day, we'll have our day

by Tomene



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Dreaming, F/M, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 00:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18728188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomene/pseuds/Tomene
Summary: her mind was elsewhere, it was on him: the way his face light up when he smiled, how his eyes would turn so soft when he looked at her and the way he dreamily talked about how they would run away and make up their own little lives together, forever.





	one day, we'll have our day

Eclipsa walked through the rose garden running her hands through the plants, ignoring the prickling of the thorns. She didn’t even notice it, her mind was elsewhere, it was on him: the way his face light up when he smiled, how his eyes would turn so soft when he looked at her and the way he dreamily talked about how they would run away and make up their own little lives together, forever.

It was always magical. They’d meet up after dawn, he’d lift her up and kiss her and they would just walk around, talking and looking at the stars. Sometimes, she would look at him and everything else would fade away. It felt like staring at the sunset, and she could never pull her eyes way.

But then, sunrise would come and she always had to go back to her insufferable husband and all the rules, customs and obligations that came with the throne.  


Parting was becoming harder and harder. Every morning, as she walked back to the castle, she would think, just for a little longer, about taking him up on the offer: just abandoning everything and building a wonderful new life away from all the rules and the hate.  


In her dream world, they’d have a little cabin in the woods with a garden full of flowers and vegetables they’d grow themselves, maybe a couple of kids running around, lots of singing and laughing...

It all seemed like heaven, but for someone like her, desperately in love with a monster, heaven wasn’t real, she knew that.

Their love just wasn’t made for their time. She just hoped that someday there would come a time when little girls wouldn’t be married off to awful men just to secure alliances, and maybe, if they fell in love with a monster, they could get married, have adorable little babies, and just be happy, without anyone batting an eye.


End file.
